Dancing King
by Perverted-Panty-Thief
Summary: Yami dances into Yuugi's heart. Literally. This is my first real fanfic so please go easy on me.YYxY. OOCness.
1. Chapter 1

I lay on my bed, spread-eagle. Jou was on my PS2, as usual. It was another Saturday with nothing to do. I had completed all my homework, even did next weeks. I would have got up and fixed something to eat, but I was too lazy. I rolled over, sighing.

"Jou, I'm bored" I whined.

"Do your homework", came the reply.

"Done."

"Play a game?"

"Don't wanna."

"Get some food?" Jou said hopefully.

"Too lazy."

"Oh, ok." Jou looked dishearten because he was always hungry. Then the light bulb came on in Jou's head.

"Wait, I _do_ have an idea", Jou said happily. "There's a concert in town and –"

"No"

"But it'll be-"

"No, Jou"

"-Fun", Jou continued. "Please?" he added.

"Jou, you have been trying to get me to go to that concert for weeks. I'm not going." I said firmly.

"Why not?"

"Because the title Lord of the Flies doesn't seem appealing, and I don't even _want _to know what that's about."

"Yuugi, first of all, it's called Lord of the Dance. Second of all, it is what the name implies, dancing. You enjoy music and dancing. And besides the tickets, for us, are free. Other wise they are _really_ expensive."

"How much are they normally, and why are they free for us?" I said wary.

"¥15000. And they're free because the owner of the building where they're performing is my boyfriend. You remember Seto, right?"

"Yeah", I sighed deeply.

"Well…I guess since I'm not doing anything, I suppose I could-"

"Yay!" Jou yelled.

"-Go, but I'm driving"

"Fine. I'll give you the directions. I hope you'll enjoy the show 100." Jou said winking.

'What was that about?' I vaguely wondered.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, Lord of the Dance, or Lord of the Flies.

A/N: the disclaimer is for chapter 1 as well, because I forgot to add it, I didn't know how. Sorry. I would like to thank all the reviewers, I'm so happy :). THANKZ!

Chapter 2

After an hour of driving in the heart of Domino, I pulled into a huge parking lot. We walked up to a massive building to get the tickets for 8:00 p.m. As Jou said, they were free. We went inside to find the entire lobby full of people. 'All this chaos for a dance concert?' I thought. 'It must be really good for this many people to show up. This place is packed.'

"Come on Yuugi, lets go find our seats," Jou said.

"What view do we have?"

"Balcony. Best seats in da house."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because if you sit to close, all you see is feet, and to far back, then everything is a blur. Balcony is best," Jou shrugged.

"What kind of dancing is there?"

"Riverdancing, ballet, and tap," Jou replied.

We find our seats and no sooner than we sat down, the lights dimmed to pure darkness, save for the stage. A young maiden kneeling in the center surrounded by women laying around her as she plays a mysterious tune. Deep bells ring as she stands and walks around sprinkling dust on the women, awaking them from their "slumber". They rise and begin to dance as if underwater. I knew that the show was going to be brillant. However what took my breath away was not the ladies, but the handsome young man that came on stage. Even more surprising was that he looked like me!

"Who is that?" I whispered to Jou.

"That is Yami. He is the creator of the show and the readon I wanted you to come," he said grinning. "Told ya you would like it."

_Yami_. The name brought shivers down my spine. Although we were similar, I could see the differences. He had exotic deep crimson eyes that, when looked into, you felt that they could see your intermost thoughts. They were mesmerizing. He wa tall, but shorter thatn Jou and had more blond spikes than me. 'Wow!" I thought. He had the body of a dancer, but way more masculine. Some of the women in the crowd were screaming and whistling. He turned and winked at them, recieving more screams. Upon noticing this I got _angry_. I think I was growling (I'm not very good, but I can do it) because Jou turned and looked at me. Then burst out laughing. I was blushing when he said,

"Don't worry about ta ladies."

"Why should I?" Still angry, but sad.

" 'cause he's gay," Jou said matter-of-factly. "He flirts fer show."

I had never been so happy in my entire life.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I lost my written copy of this chapter. I have come up with a new story, and the summary is at the end. Please tell me if you want me to write it. I don't have a title, so it would be great to hear some ideas. After this chapter, the scenery changes, so people who are tired of reading about the show in the story, should be happy. I thank all my reviewers and I hope you enjoy the third installation of Dancing King.

Chapter 3

I was so happy to find that Yami was gay. I couldn't help it. Part of my brain was jumping for joy, the other part reminded me that I had no chance. I pushed that thought away. While I was mentally celebrating, I had missed the next two performances, which was OK. A new guy came onto the stage. He was… in a word, EVIL. He had long, snow-white hair, all spiky. His dark brown eyes flashed red when he was angry. I couldn't see the rest of his face because he was wearing a mask. He reminded me of someone… He was surrounded by men; his army. Opposite of him was Yami and his army.

"This is were Yami and that other guy, Bakura, duel" Jou whispered.

I nodded in anticipation. It was a dance off. Yami won of course, but I knew that Bakura would be back. I was right. Bakura captured Yami, got his thugs to beat him up. Chicken. Bakura put Yami in cuffs on an alter. 'Sacrifice?' I wondered, terrified for Yami. As Yami struggled to get free, Bakura took a knife and shoved it into Yami's stomach, blood pouring onto the stage.

"No!" I screamed. I started to panic. Getting up with tears rolling down my face, I headed for the stage thinking, 'I must help him'. People around me gave me weird looks. Jou tried to calm me.

"Yuugi, listen, it was fake" he said soothly.

"But…but..the blood…he'll die" I hiccuped.

"It's stage blood. Watch" he said.

Reluctantly I turned my head to the stage. The piper-girl was sprinkling dust on Yami. 'That's not going to bring him back' I thought sadly. Suddenly a flash of white light erupted. In the center of the stage was Yami, completly healed. The crowd erupted in applause. But Bakura was not happy. He attacked Yami, in one last futile attempt to kill him. Yami, summoned his strength and threw Bakura into the crowd. He lay there unmoving. To finish the show, everyone-both good and bad-came onto the stage and riverdanced. The lights came on and the audiance started to clear away. Jou grabed my arm saying:

" Do you want to meet someone special?"

" Who?" I cocked my head in curiosity.

"Yami."

Blushing, I said, in my smallest voice "Yes". Jou just laughed.

A/N: The END! Next Chapter: Yuugi meets the man of his dreams:YAMI. What do you think of the emotion-rollercoaster Yuugi went on? And that was before meeting Yami. What will happen next? I don't know. I haven't wrote it yet. Anyway my summary for my new fic is next.

Yuugi loves his drama class. So he was elated when his Sensei told him that the school play was The Phantom of the Opera. Only he was not so happy to find he was cast as Christine! Then the new boy in school shows up to audition for Phantom, and gets the part. This is what I have so far. I need a title and reviews! THANKZ


	4. Chapter 4

Dancing King

Chapter 4

**A/N**: Sorry it took so long to update, school and life got in the way. And I had a little writer's block. I've noticed that the characters here are way OOC. In the beginning, maybe they weren't, but somewhere along the way, they changed. Oh well. I hope no one minds. Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers, and the people who put me on their favorite author's list. When I started this, I never thought that **I** would be a favorite of someone! I'm shocked and honored. Thank you.  I've been told to do my new fic, however, I still don't have a title, so that will wait. I have another one, Kingdom Hearts, but before I do anything to it, I would like to hear some pairings that people want me to do. If I like them, then I will add them to the ones that I want to write about. Anyway, on to the story. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: If I owned, it wouldn't be a kids, or teens, show. The rating would be NC-17. I do not, therefore, you no sue. I do, however, own Bobby, he's a random person.

We waited until the auditorium cleared out before going out into the lobby. There was a crowd around a booth. A big sign said "Souvenirs". I thought about getting a shirt, but before I could pull out my money, Jou pulled me to a set of double doors that said "Staff Only".

"Jou, we can't go in there," I said.

"Yes, we can."

"Why? How?

Jou turned and smiled at me. He pulled out a lanyard with an I.D. card on it. It had his picture and said V.I.P.

"I got it from Seto."

"Fine, you can go in, but what about me? I don't have a V.I.P pass," I said with a hint of anger.

"You're with me, that is enough. Besides, all the bodyguards know me personally, because I helped hire them. Seto was to busy to do background checks, so I did."

'Wow," I thought. 'Jou has matured, since meeting Seto. It only took him 19 years, for it to happen. I'm happy for him.'

I followed him through the double doors that lead into a room with cameras, props, and stage crew. One of the security guards almost stopped us, but when he saw Jou, he waved a hello, and went back to what he was doing. We passed through another set of double doors that led into a long hallway. There was doors on either side, each one a dressing room. One of the doors was a security room. Jou stuck his head in.

"Hey, Bobby. Can I have the keys to Yami's trailer?" Jou asked.

Bobby was a young Irish man. He had flaming red hair and startling green eyes. He was losing his accent from traveling around a lot. He helped design the artwork for the backdrop.

"You may not need them keys, I think Yami's already in there. Just knock on the door," he shrugged, handing the keys to Jou anyway. "Don't forget to bring them back."

"Thanks."

We went through an exit, out into the cool night air. We walked behind the building to find a huge trailer. The lights were on and soft music was playing. As we got closer, my anticipation increased. I could smell barbecue.

"Jou we can't do this now, he fixing dinner," I protested.

"He won't mind."

"_I_ mind!"

Suddenly we were bathed in light. Yami had opened the door. I stood frozen, afraid what he might think. He was breathtaking. He was wearing skin-tight blue jeans, no shirt, and socks. I started to stare at his tan, washboard abs, and at the hair that started at his belly button and disappeared below his jeans.

"…and stay for dinner?"

"What?" I was brought out of my gaze.

"I said, would you like to come in and stay for dinner?" Yami smiled, as if he knew what I was doing to make me miss the conversation.

"…."

"That's a yes," Jou laughed.

We went inside, and were immediately hit with the smell of pulled pork. Jou instantly ran for the kitchen. I looked around the room. It was clean, and neat. There was a TV and a stereo system that was playing classical music. On the wall were oriental drapes covered with dragons and tigers. I decided to sit on the couch.

"So," Yami called from the kitchen. "What's your name?"

" Yu-Yuugi," I stammered.

"Well, Yu-Yuugi, why don't you come to the table and eat?" Yami had already served three plates of barbecue pork while Jou had set the table.

"Ok."

"What would you like to drink?"

"Water, please."

"Are you always this polite?" Yami asked.

Jou laughed. "Only when he's nervous."

I glared at him, making Jou laugh harder. Yami didn't laugh, thank god.

"Jou, how is my cousin?" Yami asked.

"What!" I began to choke on my food. Yami and Jou started to pat me on the back; I was coughing so hard. I took a drink of water. "Your cousin?"

"Yeah, our moms were sisters."

"Wow, I didn't know that. How old are you?"

"24, you?"

"19"

"You don't look 19; I thought you were 15."

"Hey!" I said, as Jou and Yami laughed. After dinner as Jou and Yami did the dishes, I went into the bathroom to reflect. I noticed that this was the first time I was so open with someone I just meet; I was comfortable with Yami. I went out into the living room to find that Yami and Jou were setting up some games, one being Duel Monsters. I chuckled to myself. I knew that this was going to be interesting.

A/N: Finally, I'm at four chaps. I never thought that I would be here. In an announcer's voice In the beginning, the author was only going to make a one-shot, but in her love for the fans, she made the **MOST AWESOME FIC EVER CREATED**. No, really it was going to be a 2 page one-shot. Not a four chapter story. Dood, I exceeded my **own** expectations, and that's sad. ; ;


	5. Chapter 5

Dancing King

Chapter 5 

A/N: Hi everybody! Another long waited chapter is up. I'm deeply sorry for my lateness about updating. A lot of things have been going on, and I couldn't write. You all have no idea, I bad I feel. tears Anyway, the usual fluff between Yami and Yuugi, is here, and a look into Yami's past. Also, I'm planning a lemon in about two or three chapters, depending on how things are going. Unless people say otherwise. Then I won't. Any ideas for upcoming chapters would be greatly appreciated. Till then, enjoy!

Disclaimer: They day that I own anything, is the day of the apocalypse.

I walked over to Yami and Jou. They had already cleared a space for playing. I couldn't wait to see if I was right about the Duel Monsters.

"What have you decided to play?" I asked.

"Duel Monsters," Jou said with a grin. I knew it. "I'm finally gonna take you down. I've been learnin' real good."

"That you have," I complimented.

"Learning?" Yami asked.

"Yuugi's been teachin' me."

"How well can you play?" Yami asked me.

"Not too bad."

"Are you kiddin'? Yuugi, you're the best."

"No, I'm not, there are others who can beat me." I said blushing.

"Want to find out?" Yami asked.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Want to see if there are others who can beat you. You. Me. Let's duel." Yami stated as if this was a normal thing for him.

"Yeah, Yuugi, you should do it!" Jou said excitedly.

"But what about you?"

"I'm fine, I just watch."

"A-alright."

"Great, let's duel!" Yami said smiling.

We set up a table large enough for the playing field. Both Yami and I sat on each side, with Jou in the middle. Jou would be playing referee, although there was really no need. He watched us cut each other's decks, and draw our cards. Thus the great duel began.

After many hours later, we were still playing; both of us were coming to the end of our decks and Jou was trying not to fall asleep…actually we all were, but no one was going to admit it.

"Uh, guys." Jou said sleepily.

"What's up Jou?" I asked.

"I just thought you might want ta know, it's nearly midnight."

Yami and I both looked at his wall clock. It read 11:55 PM.

"Since it's getting late, why don't we quickly finish our game and get into bed." I stated.

Yami blushed at the thought. Jou looked confused.

"Yami, I didn't mean it like that!" I pretended to be angry. Yami just grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"I have an extra air mattress, you both are welcome to stay the night. I believe I even have some pajamas that will fit you both." Yami said. "That way we can leave the cards out on the table and finish our game in the morning."

"Um... What about my grandpa?" I asked quietly. I hoped that he would come up with a plan to get my grandpa to say ok and let me stay the night, because I really wanted to. _Oh my god, I actually want to stay here_. I thought. Yami had to think for a minute about how to get my grandfather to let me stay.

"I have an idea. Jou call Yuugi's grandfather and explain to him who I am. Let him know that you trust me and that I am sort of family."

"Will do, where's ya phone?" Jou said, getting up.

"On the kitchen counter. Oh, and Jou, call Seto and let him know where you are. We don't want to worry him. Also, invite him to come over as well."

"Ok."

Yami turned to me and smiled.

"Let's go find you some clothes."

I got up silently, trying my hardest not to blush, and slightly failing. I followed him into his room. His room was very grand yet simple. On the left wall of the room, was a giant, four-poster-with canopy, bed. Every thing on the bed was black. The wood of the bed was a deep crimson with a trim of gold. There were other furniture, but not much. Opposite of the bed, there was a large dresser with wood matching the bed. The walls were black with gold trim, and a large tapestry hung on the ceiling with unusual designs.

"What is that?" I asked, pointing to the tapestry. Yami stopped looking in the dresser for clothes, and looked up.

"It is a family tapestry. It has my entire family history on it."

"Cool. What are those weird designs?"

"The ones in yellow-gold are Egyptian hieroglyphs from my mom's side of the family, and the light green ones are Celtic, from my dad's side." I gave him a quizzical look.

"How is that you are Japanese?"

"My great-great-grandparents from both sides are the ones who weren't Japanese. My great-grandparents moved to Japan and had my Grandmother, an Egyptian. She married my Grandfather, a Japanese. The same thing happened with my dad's side."

"Oh, but we had American food for dinner."

"I lived in America for a couple of years, studying the culture. I first went there to perform and wound up staying. I picked up on some of their food in my stay, and brought it back here." Yami went back to rummaging through the dresser. He finally found a rather large tee shirt and some boxer shorts that would be pants on me.

" Um, Yami, I don't think those will fit me." Yami took a second look at the clothes he was holding.

"You're right. I'll give them to Jou, instead." Before I could say anything, Jou walked in, with a big smile on his face.

"Guess what?" he asked excitedly.

"What" Yami and I asked.

"Nooo, come on guess."

"Uh…"

"Um…" I said quietly. Then a bright idea came into my head.

"I know, I know, you're getting married." I said this with such a straight face, that it took a while before Jou understood what I had said, and Yami to burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Yuck, no" said Jou while making a funny face. Yami and I both laughed; Yami was on the verge of tears.

"Come on Jou, tell us." Yami said in between wheezes. Jou never did get to tell us, because in that instant the doorbell rang.

"I'll got it," said Jou, slightly angry. Jou turned and went to answer the door while we tried to catch our breaths.

"That was hilarious, just to see his face!" Yami said.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Come on, lets go see who's here," Yami said and started to walk toward the door, with me following behind.

We weren't really surprised to see Seto at the door. We were surprised, however, to see Seto and Jou in a liplock. Yami cleared his throat, while trying not to laugh. They both looked up, Seto with his usual mask and 'I-don't-care' attitude, and Jou with cheeks red as tomatoes.

"Hey, cousin", Yami said is he walked over to Seto, hand extended.

"Hey yourself" Seto said as they shook hands. Yami turned, looked at me, and smiled a smile of reassurance.

"Yuugi, you know Seto, right?" I gave a nod.

"Yeah, we go to school together," I said. As I said this, I noticed that Seto was looking at our Duel Monster cards that were still laid out. Yami caught this action as well.

"Yuugi and I were playing a little game before you came over," Yami explained to Seto.

"It looks like neither of you are wining."

"It's true."

"It's good to know that the King of Games is having a hard time. You know Yuugi, once Yami beats you, I'll challenge you to reclaim my title."

"Don't you ever get tired of saying that Kaiba?" I said with irritation.

"Yuugi, _you're_ the King of Games?" Yami said surprised. "You're the one who kicked Seto's butt?"

"Yeah," I said sheepishly.

"No wonder, I couldn't beat you." Yami grinned with determination. "Now, I'll just have to try extra harder, from now on. I've always wanted to beat King of Games, now's my chance."

"That should be easy," said Seto. Jou looked at Seto and said, "Be nice."

"Be quiet, you mangy cur."

"Hey!"

"Play nice everyone," Yami said, laughing.

"Yami, why did you invite me over? Did you honestly think I would want to hang out with that mongrel, when I have so much more important matters to be dealing with?" said Seto, looking directly at Jou.

"You came didn't you? And besides, I missed you, cousin."

"Right," came the reply. It was at this time that Jou realized that Seto, yet again, made references to a dog.

"Why you, rich, snobby, bastard, I told you not to call me any names!"

"And since when did I ever listen to you?"

"Why you…!"

"Hey, knock it off," said Yami.

"Yes, _mother_," said Seto, sneering. He then proceeded to walk into the kitchen, grab himself a beer, and promptly sat on the couch.

"So, I heard your having a little get together with the four of us. What are you going to do about sleeping arrangements?" Seto smirked.

_Sleeping Arrangements?_

 I considered putting in an actual duel scene (performed by my cousin and I) into the fic, however I didn't want to take away the attention on the fact that Yuugi is Yami's equal when it comes to dueling. Also I was afraid that putting in a duel would ruin the duel itself. So, I compromised. The duel is mentioned, but it does not shadow Yuugi and Yami's growing relationship.

Ps. From now on, all author's notes within the fic, are going to be placed here. This is excluding the beginning notes and Disclaimer.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: (takes a deep breath) SORRYSORRYSOORYSOORYSORRYSORRYSORRRYSORRYSORRYSORRY SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY!!!

Pllleeeease don't kill me- I am well aware that it has been many, many, months since I last updated. I also have many valid reasons for the lateness. For instance, in May, I graduated High School and I am now currently trying to get along in the real world. Throughout all this, I've come to realize, that now I'm not going to have as much free time to devote to writing fanfics as I used to while I was in school. (Shouldn't it be the other way around?) I hope all of my readers, whom I adore so much, would have as much patience as they could possibly have with me. Anywho, I tried to make this story as realistically as possible, so it's becoming the longest night of their lives. How that happened, I have no idea. Lol. And now, finally you can stop hearing me ramble…on with the story! 3

Disclaimer: As a person that I admirer, once said… Roses are red, Violets are blue; I don't own YGO, so screw you, don't sue!! XD (dood, I don't even own the disclaimer. Sad)

Yami had to take a deep breath to calm down. Actually it was a couple of deep breaths, and an aspirin. Jou was still laughing at the scene that had just unfolded itself. I struggled not to laugh as I recalled the incident.

_Flashback_

"_Sleeping Arrangements?"_ Yami had asked. At the thought, Yami had started to breathe rapidly and turn a slight shade of red.

"Yami, calm down before you hyperventilate", Seto remarked. Yami just shook his head and started to back up.

"Yami! Watch out for the shoes!" I had screamed. But it was too late. As all three of us tried to catch him, Yami tripped backwards over the cursed shoes promptly to land on his rear. Jou had busted out laughing, Seto was smiling, clearly amused. Even I was trying hard not to giggle.

"It was not _that_ funny", Yami mumbled as we tried to help him up.

"Yami, you should have seen your face, it was priceless. I've never seen you so shocked in my entire life. Whatever happed to 'graceful dancer'?" Seto said, with humor in his voice.

"Shut up, and just get me some water and an aspirin."

End Flashback 

"Yeah, I just wish I hadda camera with me. Then I coulda taken your picture and post it all over the Internet," Jou commented. Yami very slowly turned to look at Jou, with a death look written all over his face.

"If you ever did that, I would skin you alive, put you in a pot of burning oil, within the very inch of your life, then heal you partially so I could throw you to the wolves to be eaten. But don't worry; your skin will be given to the savages of the world to make a nice, new, Jounochi skin-coat. Then whatever is left I will send to the Shadow Realm to be consumed by demons," Yami said very slowly with malice dripping from his voice.

"Yami, that was disturbing," Seto, said, clearly creeped out.

"Wow, I didn't know you could do that, Yami. When did you get those powers?" Jou said, totally missing the death threat.

"Ewwwww! That's disgusting!!!… What powers?" I asked. Everyone instantly looked at me like I was a walking disease.

"Please don't tell me that you play Duel Monsters and don't know that it is a real game with powers. Haven't you ever heard of the Shadow Realm? How can the King of Games **not** know that there are powers involved?" Seto asked in total bewilderment.

"Of course, I know what the Shadow Realm is, and that there is power involved. I just didn't notice the Shadow Realm reference in Yami's threat!" I quickly shot back.

"Why not, can't you hear way down there?" My eyes narrowed.

"Was that a short joke?" I do not like being at the butt end of a short joke.

"Why, did it go over your head?" Seto laughed. "Now that's a short joke!"

"…" I gave him a nice cold stare.

"Jeez, I was only kidding."

"The day Seto Kaiba jokes is the day the world goes to Heaven. Which isn't any time soon."

"I thought the phrase was supposed to be '…the day the world goes to Hell'," Jou asked innocently.

"With Kaiba on Earth, we are already in Hell with his attitude; and since Heaven is everything that is opposite of him…" Kaiba was offended but before he could say or do anything, Yami jumped to my rescue.

"Can we please change the topic?"

"Yes. For example, why did you become flustered when the sleeping arrangements was mentioned?" Seto asked.

"I was thinking dirty thoughts," Yami said nonchalantly.

"Liar."

"Maybe, maybe not, but then again that's all I'm going to tell you," Yami smirked. "However, I'm worried about how we are going to all get some rest…considering it's now past 1 in the morning." Yami walked to a closet and looked inside. "It looks like I may have some blankets for you. As for beds…nope. It's either couch or the floor. Or my bed."

"There is no way I am sleeping on the floor." Seto said.

"Whatsa matter? Floor to good for you, rich-bastard?" Jou asked, defensively.

I could tell he was thinking about his own living arrangements and the fact that sometimes, sleeping on a bed was a luxury. We all take stuff for granted but Jou was one of the few people that I know who doesn't. In reality, Jou is one of the wealthiest people in the world, but for different reasons than everyone else.

"No, Jou. I only meant that the floor is uncomfortable, and I would, if given the choice, prefer to sleep on something with cushion in it."

I am surprised that Kaiba would pick up on the reason why Jou was upset and try to work it out with him. Yay, he's becoming more human!

"Oh."

"Yami, I thought you said earlier to Jou and I that you had an extra air mattress," I asked.

"I thought I did, but I guess not. Sorry," Yami said, sheepishly. "I may have given to someone else to use."

"Now what are we going to do?" Jou asked.

"Hey! I have an idea. Why don't we draw straws? Lame, I know," I said upon Seto's look. "But it works. We could have two short and two long ones. Whoever picks the short straws will share a bed together and whoever picks the long ones will do the same."

"Just as long as I'm not with this mutt, who snores, I'll be fine," Seto smirked.

"You son of a-"

"You won't really have a choice, Kaiba," I said, interrupting Jou. Wow, we are all irritable tonight. Then again lack of sleep will do that to someone. Unless this is normal for them…

"Fine, then who gets the bed?"

"I do, since it's mine to begin with. And Seto, the couch folds out into a bed," said Yami, becoming angry with Kaiba.

"The couch?" Seto said with disbelief. "I have to sleep on the couch?!"

"You've never slept on the couch before, have you?" Yami asked, amused. "Well this will be an experience for you." Yami chuckled.

"I can't wait ta see that," Jou said.

As Seto was silently fuming that he had to sleep on a couch, which was beneath him, (according to him) Yami went into the kitchen, limping slightly, (A/N: Not for **that** reason. Remember he did fall on his butt.) going through drawers looking for some straws and a pair of scissors. (A/N: _why_ would Yami have straws, I don't know, but for the sake of this story, he does. grin.)

"Hey, Yuugi, what do you think of Yami?" Jou whispered to me.

"Are you trying to set up Yuugi and Yami, puppy?" Seto asked, his voice low, proud. Jou just smiled. That trickster! He knew I would want to meet Yami! He knew it all from the beginning! I'll get him back one of these days. But first what **do** I think of Yami…?

"He's cool." I said. "And yes, he's attractive, I'll give you that only because I knew you were going to ask." Thankfully nothing more could be said because Yami walked within earshot, holding straws.

"Ready to determine who will sleep with who?" Yami said with a straight face. I don't think he realized exactly what he was saying.

"Yami, you're a pervert sometimes." Seto said, disgusted.

"Huh?"

"…'Who will sleep with who?'" Seto quoted.

"I didn't mean it like that! Seto, you're the pervert, making even the innocent of comments sexual." Yami was turning a slight shade darker than his complexion.

Seto just laughed.

"Anyway," Yami said through clenched teeth. "I've already cut the straws into different sizes. Jou, you can go first.

"M'kay"

Jou picked a random straw from Yami's hand. The straw was tiny. Really, really, really tiny. Like, maybe the size of an ant-that tiny. (A/N: Warning: Upcoming Rapid IQ drop from lack of sleep.)

"WTF? This isn't a straw, itsa piece of lint."

"It's not lint," Yami said. " One of the straws wouldn't cut right. That's all that's left of it."

"You butchered it, then"

"Straw-murderer!" I yelled jokingly.

"Yami probably thinks that all the straws in the world are out to get him." Seto said.

"No, that would be Marik and Malik."Yami said. I wondered how Yami knew Marik and Malik and I promised myself that I'd ask him later, nevertheless everyone agreed, as those two were crazy enough to believe that.

"Ya, know I saw on T.V. once that this guy could, like, suck out your brains with a straw."

"That's disgusting, Jou. What were you watching, some horror movie?" I asked.

"Yeah, can't remember what, though."

"Hey, Seto. Didn't the pharaohs do that back in Egypt?" Yami asked.

"Most likely." (A/N: Ever notice that the later you stay up, the more weirder you are? That's how they are right about now.)

"O.K. I pick next," I said. I pulled out the straw that was next to Jou's. It was one of the longer ones.

"Seto, you're next," Yami said. Seto selected a straw and pulled it out. It too, was one of the longer ones….

**We interrupt this story to bring you a short intermission**

Yami: Ex-cuse ME. How **dare** you put Yuugi and Seto together! In the same bed even!

Authoress: It's just how the dice fell.

Yami: DICE? You played with **dice** to decide who would pick what straws????

Authoress: It was a figure of speech. It means everything was random. I didn't use dice…although that would have been a good idea.

Yami: NO IT WOULDN'T!

Authoress: Jealous of a certain someone?

Yami: …

Authoress:D

Yami: very softlyChange it.

Authoress: Excuse me. What did you say?

Yami: Change it. Now.

Authoress: Don't give me attitude, remember: I have power over you.

Yami whispers: Really?

Yami's shadows begin to appear around him and the Authoress. Yami's eyes are starting to glow red.

Authoress: gulp um…o-O.k-K.

Evil/Sexy Yami: good

**AND NOW BACK TO THE STORY**

"O.K. I pick next," I said. I pulled out the straw that was next to Jou's. It was one of the longer ones.

"Seto, you're next," Yami said. Seto selected a straw and pulled it out. It was short, but not nearly as short as Jou's. Seto's face was locked in horror, as now he would have to share a couch with Jou, with the young boy snoring all night long.

"So, I guess it's settled then. Seto and Jou will take the couch and Yuugi and I will share the bed," Yami said, throwing the straws away.

"Please, will one of you switch with me?" Seto squeaked. Yami and I grinned.

"Nope."

"Don't think so."

"You guys are vicious. Yami do you have any earplugs?" Seto asked. Yami shook his head.

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Jou yelled.

"Are you kidding?! Your snoring could wake the dead, move mountains, and suck in everything like a giant vortex. If I didn't like you so much, I'd say that your snoring is one of the worst quirks about you and that it turns me off. Way off." Seto yelled back. Jou fell silent.

I tried to reason with Kaiba, to get him to calm down. "Kaiba, if you're not careful you'll upset Jou. We don't want a fight tonight…err, morning. Let's just get some rest, please?"

"I agree. We are all tired, and have become irritable. We'll all feel better after some sleep. Yuugi, come on let's get some pillows and sheets for the couch-bed," Yami said.

"O.K."

We went into the hallway and grabbed a couple of pillows and some covers. I looked back at Kaiba and Jou to see if they were fighting or trying to make up. Instead I found them both trying to move furniture to pull out the couch-bed. They didn't seem to be talking.

"They'll be alright," Yami said reassuringly.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I don't, but I do know that their love is strong. They'll get over it. Come on, let's help."

We lugged the pillows and bed covers over to the couch, which was now a full-size bed. Jou placed the pillows as Seto and Yami put the blankets on.

"I don't have any spare pjs for the both of you," Yami said to Seto and Jou.

"That's alright. When Jou called me, he had asked to me to bring a set for the three of us." Seto said. "They're in the car. Jou, here are the keys, go get them will you?" I watched Jou leave, kinda sad. I really hope Seto and him make up.

"Hey, Seto, what car did you bring this time." I asked. Seto usually has his limo(s) to ride around in. But recently he has been driving himself in regular cars like Jaguars or something. I think that he did this for Jou, who has most likely been bugging him about it.

"The black Bentley." Ah, Jou's favorite.

Jou came back inside with a bag of clothes. He handed Seto his keys and set the bag on the table. The first pair of clothes that were pulled out were a set of pjs covered in duel monsters-Kuribohs and Dark Magicians to be exact.

"Here, Yuugi." Jou said.

"That's cute, Yuugi" Yami said to me. I smiled. I was proud of my pajamas.

"Thanks." Next Jou pulled out a pair of silver satin boxer shorts, obviously Seto's.

"Here."

"Thanks." Finally, a pair of cotton pants decorated with little dragons went to Jou.

"You guys can take turns in the bathroom, changing. One of you can use my bedroom, if you want." Yami said.

"What about you?" I asked. "Don't you have to change?"

"I can wait." Jou went straight for the bathroom and Seto decided to change in Yami's bedroom, leaving Yami and I alone.

"Hey, what time do you normally get up in the morning?" Yami asked me.

"Usually around 10:00am on a weekend. Although usually it's earlier."

"Why?"

"School."

"You said you were 19. College?"

I nodded. "Internship, at a museum."

"Cool."

"Yeah, it's kind of like working a part-time job. I get to pick what days of the week and how many hours I am at school. The only catch is I have to 'bank' so many hours a month."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"It's not, at least until it gets in the way of fun."

"True."

Both Seto and Jou walked into the living room, already changed, and placed their clothes next to bed for tomorrow. I grabbed my clothes and headed for the bathroom. When I returned, the lights were turned off, except the light in Yami's bedroom. Jou and Seto were climbing into the couch-bed. I bid them goodnight and headed toward the only light source, hoping I wouldn't crash into anything. When I got in, fortunately unscathed, Yami was preparing the bed for us to sleep in. Oh God, I hope I don't snore. It's kind of weird that I will be sharing a bed with someone that I just met, but I'm pretty confident that everything will be fine. Although I did have second thoughts on that because I realized what Yami was wearing. Even though they were typical boxers, Yami's shorts were a deep green in color and silky, hugging his body and making his skin look paler. They were the contrast to the crimson in his hair, making him look like a walking Christmas decoration…

"Does it matter which side you sleep on?" Yami asked me.

"No, but preferably the right side."

"Then take it." Yami climbed into the bed, flashing a very muscled thigh. I climbed in also, noting how warm it was. I was almost immediately overcome with sleep.

"Goodnight Yuugi."

"'night Yami." Yami turned out the lights and I fell into a warm, deep sleep.

Authoress: And that's all for now, baby! I feel so bad for Yami; he must have had a really long day and night…

Yami: Are you kidding?! My days start at the crack of dawn. I was frantic all day the night when Yuugi went to see me perform, trying to prepare for the show. Then, Yuugi came over and it all went down hill from there. Of course I was exhausted.

Authoress: Hehehe, just wait until the next day.

Yami: Ra, what are you going to do to me?

Authoress: Yami, it's going to me another long day…

Yami: NNNNOOOO!!!!

Authoress: Bwahahahaha

Yami runs away very scared.

Authoress: Next time on Dancing King…

Yami and Yuugi get a wake up call.

FIRE!!!!!!!!

Yuugi meets the rest of the dance troupe

Party on, dance lovers, party on.

SURPRISE: Enter the Egyptian Hotties!!! (But only if I get at least 5 people who want them in. I will purposely put off writing the next chapter if I don't get 5 people. Should I make the hotties single or HikarixYami couples? The same goes for Bakura. I have plans for him to show up, but should I keep the story strictly to our four main characters?)

BTW: The part where Seto is making jokes about Yuugi's height is an excerpt from SpookyChild's story called 'Bakura: Master Backseat Driver from the Stars and Beyond' with some changes. If anyone likes BakuraxRyou stories with loads of humor, then they should read this fic. This fic is what I read when I seriously need to unwind and laugh my butt off. Thank You SpookyChild.


	7. Apology Note

Hello, my fans (if I still have any),

I am painfully aware that I haven't written anything in such a long time. I do apologize. I am going to

try and post this little note to see if the computer sysytem will let me. Please keep in mind that I

do not own my own Internet access and thus, have to use a library- I don't mind usually- however,

it makes it very hard to upload anything. This is just to assure you all that I have not died and I

will continue my stories and even have new ones in the planning mode.

Thank you all for your support and understanding.

PPT


End file.
